Harry Potter and the Room of Visions
by HeadMistress-Selena
Summary: Harry faces a troubling year after Sirius's death the previous year. He has terrible dreams everytime he falls asleep. Will he find out what is going on before he loses his two best friends and the one person that understands? Chapter 5 is up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is a fanfic for a competition in a Harry Potter fan club on Neopets. If there are any guildless neopet people out there and would like to join us, just click on my homepage link. By the way, we own nothing. This is merely a FANFIC.

submitted by: harrypotterfan1247

Harry Potter and the Room of Visions

Chapter # 1

characters: Ron & Hermione

Harry sat up strait as he looked around for some sign that his dream was real. He was dreaming something that he could never have, but he thought it was pleasant. He and Sirius where talking in the Leaky Cauldron as they were drinking fresh butterbeer. Sirius had just adopted him after coming back after that misfortune at the Ministry of Magic the year prior. As they talked people would walk by and greet them without even thinking twice whether to doubt Sirius's innocence.

Of course Harry new it was all a dream. He wanted to fall back asleep and continue it but he could hear the Dursleys walking in the halls down to breakfast. Harry slipped on his worn out sweater, and head toward the door.

He stopped and turned to face the large calendar above his bead that he used to count the days until he would be back at Hogwarts. He smiled weakly as he could clearly see that today was the day that he would be boarding the Hogwarts Express to the place that he thought was the closest he would ever get to a happy home.

He walked slowly down the stairs and toward the kitchen where the Dursleys would be waiting for Harry to serve them.

"What took you so long? Didn't you hear me calling for you? I was yelling for five minutes!" Uncle Vernon said as his face continued to turn purpler as he looked at Harry.

The Dursleys didn't want Harry. They never did. They never will. Harry knew this ever since he found out he had a magical gift. Harry didn't mind that they treated him like he was a filthy germ. He just went about his business everyday.

"How would he be able to hear? It's not like he's that smart!" Harry's cousin, Dudley, said while stuffing a large piece of bacon in his mouth.

Dudley had been forced to go on a diet after the nurse from his school told them that they didn't have a uniform to fit his abnormal size. Dudley was soon able to get out of it as his parents insisted that he needs more nutrition so he needed to eat large portions.

"I'm tired so I walked slower," Harry replied as he managed to stifle a yawn.

"Well, you better hurry up, I'm not going to have your freaky friends standing in my house waiting for you to get ready," Uncle Vernon spat while trying to get up from the table.

"Here," Aunt Petunia said while shoving a small plate with a few carrot sticks onto the table. Harry sat down at the table that was half covered by Dudley, and ate quickly. He put the empty plate in the sink and hurried back to his room.

When he reached his room he closed the room and let out a sigh. He walked over to his owl Hedwig and opened the cage door. He put in a few owl treats. She nipped his finger affectionately and ate happily. Harry smiled again and closed the door.

He got dressed and looked at the open books on his bed from the night before. He tried to do his homework but he was only able to do it at night, which made it much harder to write with very little lighting.

He closed the books and placed them neatly in the open trunk in front of his bed. He rolled up the large pieces of parchment and put those in as well. He didn't bother with the quills or the ink because he was going to buy more at Diagon Ally.

His parents had left him a large sum of wizard money when they died which made it much easier to go shopping for school supplies.

He sighed once more then closed his full trunk.

His friend Ron had sent him a letter a week ago saying that they would be picking him up so he had to be ready to leave at any time. Once again Harry didn't know how they were getting to the Burrow. He just hoped it wasn't like the last time.

Harry sat on his bed quietly as he patiently waited to be picked up.

All of a sudden he heard Aunt Petunia scream and Uncle Vernon swear rudely. Harry rushed down the stairs to see what happened.

"What…" Harry began as he trailed off while staring at a large hole in the wall of the living room. On the other side of the wall stood Ron, Mr. Weasley, and two wizards that looked to be terribly angry.

"Hello Harry!" Ron said cheerfully. Even after what happened last year Ron still tried to sound happy just to make Harry feel better.

"Uh, Hello Ron, Mr. Weasley, and…" Harry said while he stared wide-eyed at the two wizards.

"Harry, this is Grindon and Frinon," Mr. Weasley gestured toward the two men standing next to him. Grinon and Frinon waved and pointed toward the side of the Dursleys house.

Harry walked across the living room and looked through the hole. He narrowed his eyes just enough to see a portal looking thing.

"What is that?" Harry asked Mr. Weasley.

"It's a test portal from the Ministry," Mr. Weasley replied nervously. Harry looked back at the Dursleys who were huddled in a corner.

"How are we going to pay for this?" Uncle Vernon asked as his face grew red with rage.

"We'll fix it using magic, of course!" Mr. Weasley said with a confused expression on his face.

"You will not go near my family with that stuff!" Uncle Vernon said warningly as Dudley and Aunt Petunia whimpered in the background.

"Fine, but I'm not going through this again. You'll just have to pay for it yourself," Mr. Weasley replied heatedly. "Harry, why don't you and Ron get your trunk?"

Harry and Ron obeyed and walked trough the living room and up the stairs.

When they reached Harry's room Ron said, "How was your summer?"

"Fine, I guess," Harry answered while remembering his dream and how real it seemed.

Ron walked around the room slowly and sighed while looking at the large calendar behind Harry's bed.

"How are we going to get your trunk down the stairs? I mean, your trunk is always heavy!" Ron said finally.

Harry just stood there staring straight ahead with a serious look on his face.

"Harry? Harry?" Ron walked over to Harry and shook Harry to snap him out of it. Harry blinked and mumbled sorry.

"I guess we could each grab an end and the person in the front will pull it and the person in the back will push," Harry suggested while scratching his head.

"Fine, but I'm in the back. I don't want to be flattened on the way down to stairs," Ron joked then laughed nervously.

Harry laughed as well then they both got to work on getting Harry's trunk downstairs.

When they finally reached the living room, after bumping and banging on the Dursleys' narrow stairway, they both noticed that the room was oddly quiet.

"You've got the trunk? Great! We best be getting on our way. Come on you two." Mr. Weasley ushered Ron and Harry toward the portal as he told the two wizards to get Harry's trunk.

"All you have to do is step into the portal and in a few seconds you'll be at my house," Ron explained before he stepped into the portal and disappeared.

Harry slowly stepped into the portal and he once again felt that floating feeling as he did when he used a port key. With a light thud Harry landed in the middle of the Weasleys' kitchen.

"Harry! How are you?" Hermione ran up to Harry with a nervous grin.

Harry could tell that everyone was acting happy on his behalf, which annoyed him. Did they think he couldn't handle it?

While thinking about it he replied, "I'm fine."

"Great! DO you want to go outside?" she suggested as the two men popped trough the portal after Ron and Mr. Weasley.

"Will you two put that in my son, Ron's room?" Mr. Weasley asked the two large wizards.

They wizards nodded in reply and picked-up Harry's trunk.

"Yeah, let's go outside!" Ron said from behind Harry and Hermione. Sitting outside were Fred, George, Bill and Charlie.

"Hi Harry!" Fred and George said together while smiling oddly.

"Uh, hi," Harry mumbled. He sat looked around and sat down on the grass next to the house.

"Did you finish all of your homework? If you didn't finish potions you know that Professor Snape will kill you!" Hermione lectured.

"Hermione, Harry doesn't want to talk 'bout homework! He just got away from the Dursleys! I'm sure he doesn't want to hear your boring lectures first thing!" Ron told Hermione angrily.

"No, I didn't finish all of it. I'm not expecting Professor Snape to make exceptions on homework just for me," Harry replied to stop Ron from fighting.

"I'm sure you won't have to finish it. I mean, you've probably been thinkin' a lot over the summer. It's not like, well, you know, the teachers don't know," Ron said uncomfortably.

"I doubt that they'll know! It isn't like all the teachers are part of the Order!" Hermione shot.

"Look! I'm not saying for sure that they know! I'm just saying that maybe Dumbledore might tell the rest of the teachers!" Ron replied heatedly.

Harry groaned and walked away from the argument. He walked silently up the stairs to Ron's room.

'How can this day get any weirder?' Harry thought sleepily.

As Harry walked into the room, the two large wizards rushed out, nearly knocking Harry to the floor. The two wizards muttered a quiet apology and ran down the stairs. Harry walked farther into the room and sat down on the spare bed set up for him.

'Now all I want to do is sleep' Harry thought while yawning. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. As he dozed off he thought of the dream that he had dreamt the previous night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter # 2  
Author: harrypotterfan1247

Harry walked down the badly lit corridor as he called out the Sirius' name several times. The only reply was silence. As Harry continued to walk, he looked through each open door that contained the same room every time; plain white walls, light birch wood floors, and a cherry wood table, in the middle of the dreary room.

He called out Sirius' name one last time and finally gave up. He sighed and entered one of the rooms with his eyes to the floor. 

"Harry! I'm so glad you finally made it!" A familiar voice said. 

"Sirius, you're here! I thought you'd never come back," Harry said while beaming with delight.

"I'm glad I'm...here...too," Sirius's face went white as his back started to curve backward. "Good bye Harry, I'll never come back!" The floor opened and light shone through. Sirius fell backward into the hole and it closed up again.

"Sirius, no! Don't leave me!" Harry ran over to the spot where the horrific hole had once been. He fell to his knees and stared at the unbroken surface of the floor.

"Harry, Harry, Harry come back," a soft voice said from somewhere that Harry could not detect. Harry closed his eyes to prevent himself from crying.

He opened his eyes again and looked around. He was at the Weasleys' house lying on the spare bed set up in Ron's room.

"Good, you're finally awake," Hermione said smiling.

"It's time for dinner," Ron said as he gestured toward the open door. 

Harry got up and frowned. Why did he keep having these dreams about Sirius? He pondered this question as he allowed Ron and Hermione to lead him down stairs.

As soon as they reached the dinner the table outside in the Weasleys' garden, everyone started to eat.

"Take a seat, Harry dear, and I'm glad to see you," Mrs. Weasley said while pointing to the chair next to Mr. Weasley.

Harry sat down sleepily and started to spoon large amounts of food onto his plate. Once he had finished what was on his plate her leaned on the back of the chair, trying to hear the conversation going on between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"No, no, we can't take him to Diagon Alley! It's not safe! I don't think any of the children should go this year! I'll go and pick-up all the supplies myself!" Mrs. Weasley whispered nervously.

Mr. Weasley sighed and whispered back, "You're right Molly. You go by yourself and the rest of us will stay here. We will think of a plan for getting to the Hogwarts Express later."

Harry quickly looked away from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when they had finished their conversation. Why can't we go to Diagon Ally? Harry pondered as he chewed on another spoon full of mashed potato.

After a satisfying meal Mrs. Weasley sent them to bed, "You all need your rest. I'll be going to Diagon Alley for all of you."

They all grumbled and trudged sleepily up the stairs and into their proper rooms.

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all changed into their pajamas and lay down on their beds.

Harry closed his eyes but quickly opened them again when he thought of something. "Wasn't this supposed to be the day that we go to Hogwarts?"

"The teachers changed the starting date to three days from now 'cause of all the attacks at Diagon Ally," Ron replied with a worried expression.

"What attacks?" Harry asked.

"Didn't Ron send a letter telling you? Vol…Vol…uh…You-Know-Who has started attacking people at Diagon Ally. There haven't been any attacks for a month but we reckon all the teachers are puttin' some extra spells on the school walls to keep you guys safe," Fred answered.

Harry didn't answer. He just lay down in shock. This can't be happening. He's going to come after me the second I reach Hogwarts. Harry frowned and tried to sleep, but it was no use. The past and what might happen just buzzed through his mind.

Once he heard Ron's snoring he decided that it was time to go to sleep. He closed his eye and in a matter of minutes he was asleep.

Harry walked down the coble stone streets of Diagon Ally. There were people laughing and buying supplies for the new school year. He walked farther and saw Fred and George's new joke shop. They looked in Harry's direction but did not wave. Harry ran over to them and started to speak but no sound came out. All of a sudden, he started to hear deafening screams. Harry turned around to find out what were going on. There were beams of red light coming from somewhere in the crowd of bustling people trying to escape. Random people started to fall to the ground and not get up. What's happening? Why won't those people get up? Harry shuddered at the possibilities.

All he could hear over the screams were the words, "Avada Kedavra". 

Harry ran quickly through the crowd of running people pushing people out of his way to get a better look. 'What's going on?' Harry wondered this as he finally reached the front of the crowd.

Harry froze once he got a better look at who was casting the unforgivable curse.

Harry couldn't speak, so he only thought of the one name that haunted him every night in his sleep, Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort shot another beam of light and as it hit the person he heard more ear piercing shrieks. He ran back through the crowed of fleeing people. He ran to where the shriek had come from. He stopped in front of the corpse and his mouth widened in shock.

There she was lying as still as a rock, Ginny was dead.  
"This is all your fault Harry! This would have never happened if you hadn't tried to be a hero!" Hermione shouted as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Harry gapped at her unable to reply.

Harry opened his eyes in shock. He was drenched in sweat from that night's dream. 'What could this mean?' Harry thought as he looked at his watch. 8:02 am. Everyone would be up soon. He looked at Ron, who was still snoring loudly.

Harry got up and got dressed. He sat down on his bed and sighed. 'Why am I having these dreams? Do they have something to do with the attacks at Diagon Alley?" Harry sighed again and decided to go for a walk. He walked silently down the stairs and out toward the Wealseys' backyard.

Harry sat down on one of the chairs and closed his eyes. He tried to recall all he could from his dream. 'Why can't I figure out what this mean? Why did I have a dream about Ginny dieing?' Harry frowned at the many unanswered questions. He reopened his eyes and looked up at the sky. Then he heard the sound of walking on the grass. He stood up to find Hermione standing there.

"Hello Harry. I saw you walk down the stairs so I thought you might want some company." Hermione looked at Harry's troubled expression. "What's wrong?"

"I, uh, couldn't sleep so I came down here; I guess I'm just a little tired." He replied while softening his expression. "Actually, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, is it important?"

"I don't know, but I want you to be completely honest when I'm done."

"Alright," Hermione said confused.

Harry told her every detail of the strange dreams he has been having lately. When he was finally done he asked, "What could they mean?" 

"To be truthful, I have no idea, but you should really talk to Professor Dumbledore about this," Hermione suggested.

'That's Hermione's answer for everything,' Harry thought sadly. 'Go to the Head Master of Hogwarts if anything strange happens.'

"I guess," Harry replied.

"You two already up?" Ron asked as he walked outside, followed by the rest of the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley was levitating what looked like to be breakfast for that day.

"Eat quickly so I can get to Diagon Alley before the morning rush gets there," Mrs. Weasley instructed.

Everyone ate quickly without a word. Once everyone was finished Ginny and Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley clean up the empty dishes.

Everyone went back to their rooms to finish getting dressed, and Mrs. Weasley left for Diagon Alley.

After doing nothing for the past two days, Harry was excited about going back to Hogwarts for his sixth year.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley family went to bed early that night to make sure they were well rested to get up early for the Hogwarts Express. 

Harry smiled as thoughts of the one place where he actually felt safe, drift through his mind. 'I'll be there soon and I won't have these dreams anymore,' Harry decided with a mile on his face. 'I can finally get a peaceful nights rest without worrying about anything except for homework and Quidditch.'

Harry drifted off peacefully without knowing what horror that he was really going to face.

-End of Chapter-

Author's Note: I really hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. I'm sorry for the many spelling errors that I have made in the last chapter. There should be fewer mistakes in this chapter. Have Fun Reading My Fan Fiction! –harrypotterfan1247


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Room of Visions  
Chapter # 3  
Author: harrypotterfan1247

Harry ran across the Quidditch pitch toward Hogwarts. As he ran he continued to hear screams of horror coming from inside the school. He reached the door into the castle but a spell placed on the door stopped him from entering.

"Harry, please help us! You have to stop him! You are our only hope!" Ron and Hermione shouted at the same time.

Harry tried every spell that he could think of to get through the doorway. Harry finally gave up and tried to see inside what was going on. 

There were students running around trying to escape but every time they reached a door it shut and wouldn't open. Lord Voldemort stood there laughing as he and the death eaters shot the unforgivable curse at the students.

'Where are the teachers?' Harry wondered as he searched harder. He looked at the stairs and was shocked to find all the teachers running away instead of helping.

Harry turned his attention back to Voldemort and noticed him heading toward Harry. Harry tried to run but he was unable to move from where he was standing. Voldemort continued to advance onto Harry. Voldemort stopped and raised his wand and…"

Harry's eyes once again shot open. He tried to steady his breathing as he sat up. He looked at his watch. It read 8 O'clock am. Harry looked over at Ron's bed only to find it empty. So were the beds of Fred and George.

He got dressed slowly and tried to wake up properly. I've really got to stop having these dreams Harry thought as he made his way downstairs.

"Good morning, Harry!" Hermione greeted as Harry walked outside to join Hermione and the Weasleys for breakfast.

"Hewo," Ron tried to say while chewing on a large piece of food that looked like food.

Harry sat himself down next to Ron and started to put food onto his plate. 

"What toke you so long to get up?" Fred asked Harry while placing something in Ginny's drink.

"I dunno," Harry mumbled as he thought hard about his dream, and not paying attention to Ginny who was shrieking at finding something disgusting in her drink.

After breakfast everyone went upstairs to finish packing their trunks. 

Once they reached Ron's room Harry asked Fred and George, "Not to be rude, but why are you sleeping in Ron's room?"

"We accidentally set our room on fire a week ago. Mum and Dad didn't bother cleaning it up 'cause you 'n Ron are goin' to Hogwarts, so we'll just sleep in here when we get home from work," Fred and George replied excitedly.

Harry shrugged and closed his trunk. He sat down on the bed as he watched Ron barley close his own trunk. After managing to close the overly full trunk, Ron plopped down onto his bed and smiled crookedly at Harry.

"I wonder what stupid task Dumbledore will have for us this year," Ron said in a bored tone.

"Don't know, but I hope it doesn't require us to do anything for the entire year," Harry replied.

Ron shrugged and stood up. "Let's get our trunks downstairs before Mum has a fit."

Both Harry and Ron dragged their trunks downstairs and out to the front of the house. In front of the driveway there was another Ministry of Magic car waiting for them. They put their trunks in the trunk and tried to fit into the car with everyone else.

"Can't we get more then one car?" Ginny complained as she elbowed Hermione to move over.

"This is all I could get. All the other cars were being used because everyone was afraid someone hexed their brooms or blocked the apparition area," Mr. Wesley informed.  
The ride to the London Train Station was extremely uncomfortable for everyone. After hitting a few bumps Hedwig got fed up and flew along side the car even against Harry's wishes.

As soon as they reached the Station everyone rushed out of the car and grabbed their stuff. They all went through the barrier with some trouble because the monitor on the platform kept asking them why they were just standing around.

"Good bye dears!" Mrs. Wesley shouted at them through the window as the Hogwarts express started to leave the platform.

Once they were unable to see Mrs. Wesley Ron sat down and said, "I'm actually happy to be going to Hogwarts again this year even though I was kinda angry at Dumbledore this mornin'."

"Good, I was going to put a new spell on you that I learned over the summer if you were going to complain the whole way there!" Hermione stated.

Harry laughed in spite of trying to hide it. "I just hope you two won't be at each others' throats all year," Harry remarked.

Both Ron and Hermione blushed and looked away from each other as Harry gave them a confused look.

"What's the matter?" He asked them.

"Oh, uh, nothin' Harry. I, uh, think I had to tell Neville somethin'," Ron mumbled as he began to leave the compartment.

"Sit down Ron! I think it's time we told Harry," Hermione said firmly. 

"Tell me what? What's going on?"

"Well, Harry, Ron and I have a little bit of news to tell you. What I'm trying to say is… Ron and I are dating."

Harry blinked and tried not to look like he was a total idiot.

"You're…you're…you're dating!"

Hermione and Ron nodded nervously.

"You don't have a problem with that, do you Harry?" Hermione asked while looking worried.

"Oh no, of course I don't! I just thought that you two were my friends and might have warned me before you decided to start going out!" Harry shouted exasperatedly.

"I thought you wouldn't care," Hermione said with her eyes brimming with tears.

Ron looked at Hermione and hugged her. "I know this probably a shock for you, but you don't have to yell."

Harry's anger grew with every word. "Well fine! If you would rather spend time with each other then just tell me! I wouldn't want to intrude on your private time!" Harry stocked out of the compartment, leaving a crying Hermione and an angry Ron.

They should have told me before. I don't mind that they are dating, right? Harry asked himself silently but his thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy's shouting.

"Watch where you're going, or are you too blind even with those glasses on to see where you're going!"

"Not know, Malfoy. I'm busy," Harry mumbled as his frown deepened. 

"What's your problem? Have you finally found out that Weasel and that mudblood are going out?" Malfoy asked as he smirked.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Everyone saw them at Diagon Alley. It was so obvious that they were on a date. It was pathetic."

Harry pushed Malfoy out of the way and continued down the hall past the open compartments. There were not as many people in the compartments as usual but Harry took no notice. He walked into Neville's compartment with also seated Ginny and Luna Lovegood.

"Found out, huh?" Questioned Ginny after she noticed Harry's expression. 

"Found out about what?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"There's no need to be angry. It's not that bad. It's actually a really good thing that they are together. I know that I've been waiting for this ever since I started year two at Hogwarts," Ginny stated. 

"Yeah, It's a real good thing, Harry," Neville added.

"Whatever," Harry whispered. This is not fair. Even Neville knew about it before me. I thought they told me everything. I guess I was wrong. Maybe I was wrong about the fact that they are my friends.

"Can you all stop talking? I know this is probably important for you but I am trying to read!" Luna exclaimed.

Harry shot her a nasty look and sighed. "You may think this is great, but it's not as fantastic as it seems."

"You'll learn to live with it, Harry," Neville suggested.

"I guess. Do you guys mind if I stay here. I don't want to go back to them."

"Sure. No problem," they said in chorus.

Harry mumbled his thanks and closed his eyes. This is going to be one long year. I wonder what will happen. Right after that thought he dozed off silently as images of the upcoming school year flashed in his mind.

-End of Chapter-

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I've never had writer's block this bad! I hope it was worth the wait! I'll start on the next chapter a.s.a.p.

I have a lot of free time so it shouldn't be a problem. Also, I am going to be VERY busy this summer so chapters will be written less and less. I know, I'm sorry, but summer doesn't always mean break time for me. Besides, would you rather that the next Harry Potter book not come out? 'Cause that's one of things I'll be doing. Remember to review. Please try to add some criticism! Not to much, ('cause I might feel bad) but I need to know how I can improve! Have fun reading my Fan Fiction! Ciao for now! (I Swear I'm done.) –harrypotterfan1247 (Wow that was a long author's note.) XDD (P.S. Thanks for the reviews on the last two chapters!)


	4. Chapter 4

My Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
Harry Potter and the Room of Visions  
Chapter # 4  
Author: harrypotterfan1247

There was a think layer of fog on the castle floor for some reason. 'The must be trying out some new spells today,' Harry thought as he walked toward the great hall. 'It's so quiet. Where is everybody?'

He reached the great hall to find everyone was gone except for Ron and Hermione.

'Oh great, I don't need this right now.' Harry sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and looked at the food in front of him. It was some sort of green and black mush that, Harry was sure, was not edible. 

Ron and Hermione stood up and walked toward Harry. Their faces were covered with a black vale for some reason.

"We hope you enjoy your meal," they said in a robotic tone once they reached Harry. They continued to stand in front of Harry with their heads down.

"Why are you wearing those…things?" Harry asked.

"Do you really want to know?" They said together in the same robotic tone.

Harry nodded weakly.

"Then we shall sow you." They turned around and removed their vales.

They turned to face Harry again, only to reveal that their skin was pale and slimy. They didn't have any eyes and their mouths were just a thin line with no lips. Half their face was twisted into an odd shape that Harry could not recognize.

Harry got up and ran for the door. 'I have to get out of here. What's going on?' He was almost at the doors when they closed quickly. 

"Come and join us Harry, we are so happy. You'll just die from excitement." They had their wands out and looked ready to attack. "Sirius was so easy to kill. All he needed was a little push into that hole we created."

"You…you didn't k…kill him!" Harry shouted trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yes we did. The spell that was shot at him wasn't real. We asked for one of the death eaters to fake it. We were so close to getting you that night, but Dumbledore just had to save you from Voldemort." 

"How could you? Why did you kill Sirius? He never did anything to hurt you!" Harry's eyes were filled with tears but he held them back. 

"Didn't hurt us? He did hurt us."

"What did he do?"

"He…" 

Harry woke up slowly. He was shaking all over.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked as she got up and sat down next to him. "You're shaking. You should see the teachers. Come on."

Ginny dragged Harry out of the compartment and toward the teachers' compartment. Harry was still unable to speak. He managed to stop shaking before Ginny knocked on the door.

Professor McGonagall opened the compartment door. "Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?"

"I think Harry is sick Professor McGonagall! He fell asleep but when he woke up he was shaking like mad." Ginny explained.

"I see, well I doubt very much that he is sick, but I need to see Mr. Potter anyways so he might as well come in. Thank you Ms. Weasley you may leave now." Ginny nodded and quickly walked off.

"Come in Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall sat down again. In the compartment there was Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, and what looked like to be another student.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Professor Sprout said cheerfully.

"Hi," Harry mumbled.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I want you to meet Ms. Queirdo. She is a new student here at Hogwarts; she is in her sixth year just like you. The reasons why we are letting her start in her sixth year are: we know that she is smart enough to start at this age, we did not know of her magical talents until this summer, and we need to, what's the right word, keep her at Hogwarts where it is safe," Said Professor McGonagall. "We would like you to show her around and take her to all you're classes because she is in Gryffindor; we did a secret sorting this summer."

"Um…okay," Harry replied still a little bit confused. The girl's hair was covering her face so Harry could not see what she looked like. Harry shivered slightly at the thought of his dream.

"Stand up Ms. Queirdo and go with Mr. Potter. I'll give you a note for your teachers so they know that you don't have a uniform."

The girl stood up and brushed her hair away from her face. She had soft white skin lightly dusted with freckles. Her hair was red and it shined in the light and looked extremely soft. She looked to be an inch sorter than Harry and had fit body. She was wearing a light green polo t-shirt and navy blue jeans.

"Hey, my name is Harry. What's yours?"

"Hello, my name's Terady," the girl said shyly.

"Now that you are acquainted, you may go back to your compartment and thank you very much Mr. Potter for doing this," said Professor McGonagall.

"No problem," Harry mumbled as he walked out of the compartment followed my Terady.

They walked in silence back to the compartment where Harry had been previously. When they entered Ginny, Neville, and Luna all stared at Terady. She blushed and kept her head down.

"Uh, Harry, do you want to introduce us to your new friend?" Ginny asked as she continued to stare at Terady.

"Oh, yeah, her name is Terady. She is starting school at Hogwarts year six this year. It's a long story why so you can ask her to tell it if you want," Harry said sleepily. Harry continued to not look at Terady as he tried to fall asleep again.

"So, Terady, do you mind telling us where you're from and why you're starting this year?" Ginny asked curiously.

Terady's face saddened as she looked up at Ginny. "Not now, I'm sorry, but I really don't want to talk about it right now. By the way, what are all of your names?"

"My name is Ginny, he's Neville, and she's Luna." Ginny pointed each of them out then said, "What's wrong, Terady? You look so sad."

"It's nothing, really." Terady looked down again as she tried not to cry. 'I can't do this. They'll never let me be their friend. I'm different and they know it. I wish Ginny wouldn't be so nice.' 

Ginny stood up and walked over to where Harry was sitting. "Move it." Harry got up and sat down in Ginny's old spot as Ginny sat down next to Terady in Harry's spot. "Come on, you can tell us, we won't tell anyone."

Terady looked up at Ginny as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Alright, I'll tell you." Ginny gave her a quick hug.

"The reason why I cam here is because of something that happened to me in July. In then beginning of July my parents and I were eating dinner when we heard a loud cracking sound. My Mom and Dad looked worried but I didn't know why. A man walked into the dining room, he called himself Voldemort." Everyone except Harry flinched.

"My Mom screamed and my Dad took out a wand. Before my dad could do anything Voldemort killed him." Terady started to cry harder. "Then I stepped in front of my Mom but she pushed me aside. Voldemort killed her too. I was standing there crying and all of a sudden my hands started to glow. Voldemort looked scared so he ran away. I don't know what happened. I was left standing there all alone." Terady tried to calm down as she continued.

"Then Professor Dumbledore came and took me to Hogwarts. He didn't tell me how or why it all happened but he did tell me that my parents had magical powers and that I was a witch." Terady stopped and looked down again as she cried harder. She covered her face and didn't look up.

Harry sat there shocked. He couldn't believe he actually knew someone else that had lost both their parents. He felt sorry for her because she would have that horrible memory in her mind for the rest of her life. "I'm so sorry."

Terady looked up at him in amazement. She stopped crying and said, "Its okay. I just hope I'll get over it."

Ginny hugged Terady tightly. "I'm so sorry as well. If you need anyone to talk to we will always be available." Neville, Luna, and Harry nodded in agreement.

Terady smiled weakly. "Thanks, can we talk about something else for a while?"

They talked for the rest of the way there but Harry just stared out the window.

'Maybe I can talk to her after dinner. She'll know what it feels like to have no parents.' Harry looked at Terady who was now smiling and laughing at one of Luna's jokes. 'She's quite pretty. No. I've got to stop this. I can't like every girl I lay my eyes on.' Harry sighed and continued to think about what happened to Terady. 

On the platform Harry and Terady found an empty carriage. They got in and closed the door. "About what you told us on the train, I'm sorry again. I just wanted to tell you I know who it feels. I lost my parents when I was a year old. If you ever want to talk about I'll be more than happy to."

Terady smiled at Harry. "Thanks. I never really got to talk about it over the summer. It will be easier to talk to you 'cause you know how it feels."

Harry smiled and nodded. He looked out the carriage window as it started the trip towards Hogwarts. They sat there not talking but they'd smile at each other every few minutes.

When they finally reached Hogwarts they got out of the carriage. Harry looked around and noticed that Ron and Hermione had exited the carriage behind them.

"Those horses creep me out," Terady said while pointing at the horses the pulled the carriage.

I'll tell her about the horses later Harry thought as they walked to the Great Hall.

Harry chose a spot in the middle of Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "Is it okay if we sit here?" He asked Terady.

"Sure, I have no problem with it," she replied. She sat down and motioned for Harry to sit down next to her.

Harry sat down and watched as Ron and Hermione sat don across from them. He frowned and tried to ignore them. Terady looked at them and smiled weakly.

"Hi! My name is Hermione and this is Ron!" Hermione said cheerfully. She held out her hand and Terady shook it.

"Don't talk to her," Harry sneered at Hermione.

"She can talk to anyone she wants!" Ron argued, "Even if she is your new flaky girlfriend." Ron smirked then looked at Cho Chang and then at Terady.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Terady pointed out. "We've just met." 

Harry's face grew red with rage as he stared at Ron. "What's you problem! We're just friends!"

"Please stop fighting," Terady and Hermione pleaded. They looked at each other briefly then returned their attention to the fight.

"I'm sure her parents would love you for being her hero," Ron shot at Harry. Tears stung Terady's eyes. She looked down at her lap and tried to maintain control.

Harry looked at Terady and grew angrier. "What the bloody hell is you problem? Why'd you have to make a stupid comment like that? Do you have any idea how dumb you are?" Harry's voice got louder and everyone in the Great Hall started to quiet down.

Ron started at Harry wide eyed but stopped to look at Terady. He saw her crying and guilt flooded him. "Look, Terady, I'm sorry. I'm sure your parents wouldn't care if Harry was a hero or not." He looked at her only to find her crying harder.

"Just leave her alone, Ron! You don't know what you are saying so just leave her alone! Come one Terady. Let's go to the common room." Harry stood up and helped Terady up. He led her out of the Great Hall. Everyone watched as they left but started to whisper franticly once they left.

"I'm sorry for Ron's rudeness." Harry toke Terady's hand and continued to lead her to the common room.

Harry reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and realized that he didn't know the password.

"It's alright, Harry. Dumbledore said that you two don't need a password this year. Come in." She opened and Harry thanked her.

They walked in. Terady stared sadly at her surroundings. 'This is nothing like home. They said it would be just like it. They said I would feel better.' She sighed. 'Maybe they thought that I would be in a different house.'

Harry sat down on one of the chairs Terady did the same. Terady looked into the bright fire and sighed again. "I shouldn't have cried. I'm sorry. I'm too sensitive for my own good. I'll try harder not to cry next time."

"It's okay. I don't mind. I'm used to it. It's perfectly normal to cry over the death of people who were close to you."

Terady looked at Harry and said, "You're very nice, Harry. Why can't everyone be like you? It would make life so much easier."

"I'm not nice all the time." Harry looked at Terady from head to toe. 'She really is very pretty and nice. Maybe it won't be that bad of a year after all.'

'Why is he looking at me like that? He is decent looking. I want to get to know him better. Oh god. I hope I'm not going to fall in love with him. I hope I didn't make a mistake by coming here' Terady thought as she stared into Harry's eyes.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed," Harry announced.

"Same here, where is the girls' dorm?" Terady asked.

Harry pointed it out and they both went to their dorms. They changed and slipped into their beds.

Harry took off his glasses and out them on the nightstand next to the bed. He closed his eyes and smiled. He held onto Terady's picture in his mind. I hope I feel like this all year. Harry yawned and turned over. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Terady lay awake as she thought about Harry and what was going on and why it was happening do fast. I know one thing is for sure. This won't happen for very long. As that thought sank in her mind, Terady fell asleep quickly.

-End of Chapter-

Author's Note: This is getting good! I'm having so much fun! I can't believe how long this chapter is. I can't wait till I get to the best part! Have fun reading my Fan Fiction and please write a review! –harrypotterfan1247 XDD


	5. Chapter 5

My Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
Harry Potter and the Room of Visions  
Chapter # 5   
Author: harrypotterfan1247

Wisdom – Thanks for the awesome review! If mine is one of the best fan fics you've ever read, the it's probably the only fan fic you've ever read. Lolz, joking. I'm glad it sounds like the real book because that's how I wanted it to sound. As for Ron and Harry becoming friends again; you're going to have to wait and find out. I'm going to try for 18 chapters because this is just so fun to write, but I have to see if I have enough time because the contest in my Neopets guild ends in December. Have fun reading my fan fiction! 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry ran through the halls as fast as he could. He looked back to see if the person that was chasing him had slowed down. Lord Voldemort showed no sign in slowing down, in fact, he even looked like he was speeding-up. Harry turned around again and started to run faster. He turned a corner and passed the many empty class rooms. He jumped over bodies that were scattered on the ground around him. 

"Give-up boy, you'll never get away from me! You'll die just like your parents did so many years ago!" Voldemort shouted then laughed cruelly.

Harry's frown deepened as he listened to those words over and over again in his head. 'He won't get me even if he shot curses at me while standing right next to me!' Harry thought as he headed toward the front door. He was almost free but someone stood in his way and Harry collided with the mysterious figure. They both fell to the ground.

"Harry, please don't leave me here!" A girl's voice said.

Harry looked at the person and saw Terady. "What are you doing Tera? I need to get out of here or Voldemort will get me!" Harry explained as he stood-up then helped Terady to her feet.

"Don't leave me alone. I can't stand being alone. If you leave then Voldemort will kill me because you escaped," she said sadly.

"Come with me and we'll both escape from him," Harry suggested.

"No, if I go then nobody is happy. We have to stay. Will you please stay, for me?" She said as she wiped away tears.

"Why will no one be happy if we leave?" Harry asked nervously.

Terady just shook her head and starred as Voldemort raised his wand and smiled. He started to say something but stopped when Terady started to run away.  
"Tera, where are you going?" Harry shouted at her. He heard a loud crashing sound and…

Harry sat-up as he continued to hear crashing sounds coming from the common room. "What's going on?" He whispered to himself. He put on his glasses and got his wand. He silently made his way toward the common room.

"Tera, what are you doing up at this hour?" Harry asked in shock as he stared at the person that caused all the noise. 

Terady looked up at Harry who was making his way down the stairs. "I was just...looking for my necklace that...uh...I dropped yesterday when we were talking. Wait, did you just call me Tera?" 

Harry blushed slightly and said, "Sorry, It's just that in my dream I called you Tera so I guess that I forgot that this isn't a dream."

Terady smiled. "It's okay; you can call me Tera if it's easier for you to remember."

Harry nodded and looked around. "I'll help you look."

Terady smiled again and continued the search. I'll have to magic a necklace. Oh well, just as long as he doesn't find out what I was really doing.

Soon after Harry started he found Terady's "missing necklace". They both sat down on the couch in front of the dieing fire and talked. Shortly, they fell asleep next to each other.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Harry heard someone say rudely. Harry opened his eyes and looked around, and realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room. Terady was fast asleep with her head on Harry's shoulder. Ron was standing in front of him with his face the colour of crimson due to his anger level.

"What were you two doing last night that made you fall asleep together?" Ron asked and yelled at the same time.

"Nothing, we were just talking and then we must have fallen asleep! Why would you even care?" Harry asked angrily. 

Ron ignored him and looked down at Terady in disgust as Harry tried to wake her up. "Tera, it's time to get up. It's morning already."

Terady stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched sleepily while looking around. She noticed Ron and nearly jumped from the expression on his face.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Hermione asked as she walked down the stairs toward them.

"Harry and Terady decided to have a little "sleepover" last night," Ron spat as he moved away from the two people on the couch.

"Calm down Ronald. I'm sure there is a simple explanation for this. Isn't there, Harry?" Hermione asked then hugging Ron before turning to face the others.

"Yeah, there is," Harry began, "Tera and I were looking for her necklace that she dropped then we sat down here to talk. I guess we lost track of time and feel asleep."

"See, that wasn't so bad. They were only talking. Now let's all get ready and go down to breakfast. Come, Tera, we never got a chance to talk." Terady nodded and they walked back to the girls' dorm.

"Look, Ron, I'm sorry 'bout getting mad, but it was just all of a sudden. You could have told me sooner. Like at your house!" Harry said in an annoyed tone.

Ron sighed sadly and they both went back to their dorm to get changed. Harry better Get used to me and Hermione or this'll never work.

In the Great Hall everybody was chatting excitedly about what was going on this year. When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Terady walked in they all quieted down a bit. Draco stood up and walked over to them. "Oh look, it's the trio plus Queirdo the weirdo! Are you all happy and cheerful again or are you going to give us all another show?" Draco smirked as students form Slytherin laughed.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron said as the four Gryffindors walked past him to there table. They sat down and started to eat quietly, but Terady broke the silence by asking, "Why is everyone so excited this morning?"

"There's going to be another ball this year," Hermione announced. Terady smiled happily.

"Who are you thinking of going with, Terady?" Neville said sarcastically from the right side of her. 

They all broke out laughing. "Who would I know?" Terady questioned once she stopped. "I don't know anybody and who in their right mind would want to go with me? They'd have to be pretty insane or forced to if the went with me."

Ron eyed Harry but looked down when Harry glared at him. They finished their breakfast and when back to the common room to get their books for class.

Neville groaned on their way to double potions with the Slytherins. Neville hated potions, and most of all, Professor Snape.

"I'm sure this will be a better year for you, Neville." Hermione patted him gently on the back as he smiled at her weakly.

They entered the dungeons and the trio and Terady sat together. Getting out their books and waiting for Snape to arrive. Sure enough a few minutes later. He walked in and yelled at everyone to be quiet.

Terady stood up and walk to his desk and sowed him the note Professor McGonagall had given her. 

Professor Snape sighed and said, "Very well, I don't mind just as long as you aren't a pain in my class like every other Gryffindor. Terady nodded and quickly sat down again next to Harry. 

"I know it's the first day of classes but I would like you to create a potion for me." Professor Snape taped his and on the board and it filled up with instructions. "It is fairly easy so you shouldn't mess it up. It's a simple potion that gets whoever drinks it to tell the truth. You may whisper quietly to your partner when brewing it. Begin...now!"

Everyone started immediately, while whispering instructions to each other. To everyone's surprise, Harry and Terady were the first ones to finish.

"Since you have completed it, give me a sample and then I would like you to test it on each other," Professor Snape ordered as he frowned.

Harry poured some of the potion in to a vial and handed it to Professor Snape.

"I'll drink the potion first," Terady offered, as she poured some into a vial, being careful not to spill any.

"Thanks, I won't ask you anything personal." Harry smiled and Terady drank it. "Who do you want to go to the dance with?"

"You," Terady said while blushing hearing muffled laughs in the background.

Harry smiled and blushed then continued, "How did you're parents die?" 

"They were murdered by Lord Voldemort." Terady held back her tears by looking down.

"Aright, that's enough. It seems that your potion works. Time is up so everyone hand in their potions and go to your next class," Professor Snape said while waving his hand. "Ms. Queirdo, come here please."

Terady put her books away and walked up to his desk again. He mumbled and incantation that stopped the truth potion. "There, now you are free to lie again." Professor Snape handed back the note to Terady. 

She mumbled her thanks and ran out the classroom. She found Harry, Ron, and Hermione just outside the door.

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" Hermione hugged Terady.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that comment the other day about your parents," Ron said sadly. Terady sighed and smiled.

"It's okay you guys. There is no way you could have known. Let's get to class before we get in trouble with, uh, Professor Trelawney?" Terady said as she wiped the confused look off of her face.

"I'll see you later," Hermione said and went to ancient ruins class. 

Harry, Ron, and Terady started for Divination class but walked as slow as possible so they didn't have to spend much time there. They finally reached the ladder that lead to Divination. 

"Whoa, that's weird," Terady commented as she climbed up and sat down on a stool in between Harry and Ron.

"Hush now class. Welcome back to Divination! As you know this class is very difficult and cannot be learned by using only your books. Today we shall be reading the palms of our hands. Are there any questions?" Professor Trelawney adjusted her glasses and looked around.

Terady raised her hand slowly. "Yes, what is it?" Professor Trelawney asked her.

"I have a note from Professor McGonagall." Terady stood up and handed her the not. She read it over carefully and nodded.

"Alright, this class doesn't require you to have a uniform, so sit down quickly," Professor Trelawney handed back the note and Terady sat down.

"Open your books to page 278, and read it over. Follow the instructions it gives you and see if you can read your partner's palm."

The noise level in the room rose once she was finished talking. Harry, Ron, and Terady read it over and tried reading each others' palms.

"Harry, you're going to, let me see, have a long life, and six children," Terady said while laughing hysterically. Ron joined her and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, Tera, it says you are going to have a short life, you're trustworthy, and you're going to have 3 children," Harry said when they calmed down. Terady looked out the window. I think this is stupid. I'm not that trustworthy, I think. Can I be trusted? Oh, I don't know anymore. I've made too many mistakes to figure out who can trust me or who I can trust. Terady snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the whole class laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Ron...is going...to have...14 children," Harry managed to say as he tried to catch is breath. 

"It's not funny. It's not like it's odd for my family to be large," Ron said while his ears turned pink. For the rest of the class everyone presented what their partner had told them what they got from reading his or her palm.

At the end of class, Professor Trelawney said, "Have a good lunch and there is no homework." Everyone sighed in relief as they exited the classroom. 

When reaching the Great Hall they spotted Hermione. They walked over and sat down. "Divination was actually fun for once!" Ron said excitedly.

"Well good for you, but I'm more interested in finding a dress for the ball," Hermione stated. "Tera, do you want to come with me to Hogsmead this weekend since you need to get your uniform anyways? We can choose our dresses." 

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Terady beamed at Hermione. They ate and talked about what kind of dress they wanted and Hermione told her the best places to get the dress.

Meanwhile, Harry thought of Potions class. She wants to go to the ball with me? Should I ask her, or will she think that I'm only asking her 'cause I feel sorry for her? I like her and I want to go with her. Harry smiled and asked, "When is the ball?"

"On Wednesday next week, we get the rest of the week off after the dance!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry half smiled and looked at Terady quickly. I'll ask her sometime this week, when she might have forgotten about Potions class.

They finished their lunch and went to their afternoon classes. The day finished quickly and soon it was dinner.

During dinner Professor Dumbledore made an important announcement. "All students that are under the age of 15 are not allowed to go to Hogsmead this year due to the "events" that have been taking place. So on that note, everyone go to bed so you will be refreshed for tomorrows classes."

Everyone exited the Great Hall back to their dorms. The third and fourth year students went to bed angrily while the fifth and sixth year students thought Hogsmead would be more enjoyable without the younger students.

The week went by quickly as teachers began pilling more homework each day. On Saturday morning the sixth years walked down to breakfast sleepily as the thought of homework lingered in their minds.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Terady sat down with wide grins on their faces. 

"I'm glad that you made us finish our all our homework Friday night, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as he stuffed his face with eggs.

"Yeah, now we have time in Hogsmead!" Harry said in agreement.

"No problem, I knew you'd be happier today about it."

Terady smiled and began eating. Harry still hasn't asked me to the ball. What if he's too embarrassed about what happened in Potions Class? Wait a minute, why do I care? And why the heck am I talking to myself? Terady just shrugged and stopped eating. "Well, I'm full. Is everybody ready to go to Hogsmead?" 

The other three nodded and the walked out of the Great Hall. It was surprisingly warm for September so they didn't bother wearing their coats. When they reached Hogsmead they headed to the Three Broom Sticks for some butter beer before they went to go find something to wear for the ball.

"I'm going to go get the drinks, Terady, can you help me carry them?" Harry asked smoothly. 

"Uh, sure, Harry."

They walked up to the counter and ordered. While waiting for their drinks, Harry asked, "So, has anybody asked you to the ball yet?"

"No, not yet, I doubt anyone will because the Dance is tomorrow."

Excellent here's your chance Harry. You can ask her. Wait, why am I talking to myself again? Oh well, never mind. "Terady, wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?" Harry asked while slurring his words together.

"What did you say?"

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Harry blushed again.

"I'd love to go to the dance with you, Harry."

Harry smiled widely and they carried the drinks back to their table. They drank and chatted until they were finished. Then the two girls went to the dress shop while the two boys went to find something fancy.

"What kinda dress are you looking for, Herms?" Terady asked curiously. 

"I don't know, I think something that's not to flashy." 

They entered the dress shop and pulled out a large number of dresses to try on. They magically fitted the dresses to their sizes. After about two hours worth of searching, they both found the perfect dresses. Hermione's dress was light lavender that reached to the floor with a halter top. It showed her curves and slowly fanned out starting at her hips. Terady's dress, in Hermione's opinion, looked to gorgeous for words.

After they paid, the two girls exited the shop to find Ron and Harry leaning against the wall. 

"What took you guys so bloody long?" Ron asked in an annoyed tone.

"That's none of your business; did u get something to wear?" Hermione asked curiously.

Both boys held up a large box. "Can we at least see your dresses?" They whined.

The girls shook their heads and giggled. The four students started to head for the jewelry store so Terady and Hermione could get something to match their dresses.

"I'm not going to have any money left after this!" Terady said as she counted how much she had left.

"Don't worry, you can always get a job," Hermione suggested. Terady rolled her eyes and turned to enter the small shop. Once again, Ron and Harry waited outside and talked.

Terady walked quickly over to the display case with gold jewelry in it. "Oh, I love this necklace." She pointed to a green crystal dove on a thin, gold chain.

Hermione examined it and nodded approvingly. "This would look amazing with your dress. Let's go pay. I've already got what I want." She held up a silver necklace with a diamond in it.

The handed the proper amount of money to the shop keeper and headed out the door.

"We're done. We've both already got shoes that'll match our dresses," Terady announced to Ron and Harry.

"Finally! It's probably already dinner time!" Harry exclaimed.

They walked back to Hogwarts and put their stuff in their dorms. They walked down to dinner and ate happily as the imagined the ball in their heads. After dinner, they went back to their dorms and went to sleep. They wanted to make sure they weren't tired tomorrow. 

Terady lay in her bed and smiled. She was excited but soon thought of what they told her to do. What have I gotten myself into? Terady asked herself as her smile turned into a frown. I am so dead. 

-End of Chapter-

Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter to read! This one took awhile. I'm sorry, but I went to the cottage for a week AND I got writer's block! You'd think that I'd get inspired at the cottage. But nooo I have to get inspired at home. Lolz. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it! I may not get much typing done over then next three weeks because I'm painting my room then I'm going to day camp for two weeks. I'll still have weekends. Just not this long weekend. The days I go to camp, I'll be able to write after about 5 pm. Well, please continue to review! They mean soooo much to me. And would it hurt to criticize? Lmao. Anyways, hope you are enjoying my little tale.

Lots of Love,   
harrypotterfan1247 DD


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah – Thanks for the amazing (!) review! Once again I'm extremely happy that this fan fiction sounds like the real book! I would have never guessed in a million years that it did if I was the only one reading it. Lolz. And don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing, well, I'll stop once the story's done, but I know what you mean. I'm glad you're excited to read my story! Continue to read and review! 

Final – I'm defiantly trying to write faster, I have loads of ideas in my head but sometimes I get writers block 'cause I don't know which one to use. Well, I've got the main events of the story all planned out in order so I should be writing more at a time. Hope you're enjoying my fan fiction and PLEASE continue to read and review! Lolz.

"Harry? Harry? Where are you?" Terady asked playfully as she shot curses in every direction. "I won't hurt you...too much." She laughed and continued her search. 

Harry stood stock still under his invisibility cloak. 'Why is she doing this? She can't possibly want to hurt me' Harry thought nervously as Terady came dangerously close to where he was standing. Terady looked in his direction but frowned and continue to walk around the common room

"I know you're still here, don't ask me how I know...on second thought do ask me how I know. That only requires to speak!" Terady laughed wickedly and sat down. "Come on I'm waiting."

Harry slowly started to tip-toe forward, towards the portrait. 'Just a little further and I'm out of here.'

"Trying to escape are we?" Terady pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. She smirked and stood in front of the portrait. "I don't think so."

"How did you know I was leaving?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I'll answer your question with a question. Why do all boys walk so noisily?"

Harry sighed and looked around. He put his hand in his pocket and found his wand. Starring at Terady, he slowly backed away towards the open window behind him.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Potter?" Terady mimicked professor Snape. She stepped forward and aimed her wand at Harry. "This is just too easy. Aren't you going to try and disarm me?"

Harry mentally slapped himself for not think of that before. He kept a strait face as he reached for the window sill. Once finding it he sat down on it. 'Accio broom!' He shouted inside his head.

"Is poor little Harry out of ideas? Do you want to just jump and hope someone is down there to catch you?" Terady laughed at her joke abut her eyes never left Harry.

They both heard a fait whooshing sound that got closer and closer. 'It worked! I guess that extra studying helped over the summer!' Harry thought proudly.

The broom stopped behind Harry and stayed there. Harry climbed on. "I guess you won't get me this time." 

Terady panicked and aimed. "This is for my parents. Avada Kedavra!"

Harry groaned as he got up at the sound of everyone getting up. For once after a nightmare he didn't wake up by himself. 'That was too real. I better not tell anyone about this nightmare.' Harry drew back to curtain around his bed and stood up. 

"Mornin', Harry!" Ron said cheerfully.

Harry waved and put on his glasses. Everyone except for Ron and Harry was downstairs having breakfast.

"I'm going to go wait for Hermione and Terady in the common room. I'll see you when you're finished." Ron walked out of the dorm and towards the common room. 

Harry nodded and looked through his trunk for clothing. He got dressed and made his way to the common room.

"Good morning, Harry! How did you sleep?" Terady asked and smiled sweetly when Harry showed up.

"It was okay. Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Oh, they went downstairs to have breakfast and I offered to wait here for you." Terady sounded a little disappointed.

'She can't possibly be evil. Like I said before, it's just a nightmare.' Harry thought then said, "Shall we go down then?" Harry took hold of Terady's hand and blushed slightly when she flinched.

Terady smiled when she realized what had happened. She relaxed and nodded.

They walked in silence with smiles on their faces. Other students gave them odd looks and whispered franticly to the person next to them when Harry and Terady passed by.

Once they reached the Great Hall they were greeted by more frantic whispers when the students saw them holding hands.

At the Gryffindor table they broke off and sat down. They noticed Hermione and Ron nearly dieing from laughter. 

"What's so funny?" Harry asked in an annoyed tone. 

"Sorry, Harry. We just think its hilarious that you'd actually hold hands in public," Hermione explained after claming herself down.

"So? You two hold hands in public and it's not funny," Harry shot back.

"That's 'cause we're dating. Everyone's gonna think you two are together now," Ron said seriously.

Harry once again slapped himself mentally for not thinking about that. 'How could I not think of that?' Harry looked over at Terady who was blushing like mad and trying not to look as Harry.  
The four of them ate silently for the rest of breakfast. Once all the plates were cleared and all the students were dismissed, they stood up.

"Let's go back to the common room and start getting ready for the dance!" Hermione suggested and started walking.

In the hall Harry stopped Terady. "You two go ahead I have to talk to Terady for a minute," Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

Once they had left Harry guided Terady to a spot where they wouldn't be over heard. "I'm sorry for doing that. I guess I wasn't really thinking." Harry apologized. 

"It's okay. I'm sure the rumors will die down quickly. At least we haven't heard any yet," Terady said in an almost sad voice.

"Yeah. I'm glad we're okay on that. I...um...was wondering if you would...uh...mindbeingmygirlfriend," Harry blushed and avoided eye contact.

Terady's eyes widened in shock. 'Oh my god. What do I do? Am I going to get in trouble if I accept or will I get rewarded for breaking down his defenses? Do I even want to date him? Heck yeah! Alright, I know the answer.' Terady smiled and moved so that she was making eye contact with Harry. She kissed him lightly and laughed lightly.

Harry couldn't believe that she accepted. "So is that a yes?" Harry asked involuntarily.

Terady laughed and nodded. She took Harry's hand and they walked to the Gryffindor tower. On the way they talked about what they thought the Great Hall would look like for the ball.

When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady they entered found Ron and Hermione in front of the fire.

"Why are you two so happy?" Hermione asked curiously.

Terady giggled and whispered in Hermione's ear what was going on. Hermione shriek very un-Hermione like and both Harry and Terady burst out laughing.  
"What' so funny? Come on tell me!" Ron said confused.

"I'll tell you later, mate," Harry managed to say as he caught his breath.

Terady gasped and slapped her forehead. "Oh no! I forgot my uniform! The shop said that if I don't pick it up on the day that I was supposed to then they'll charge me! I can't pay them. I spent all my money on the dress and the necklace. I cant get to Gringotts till the next Hogsmead weekend." Terady sat down and tried to calm down. "They also said that they'll charge me more money everyday that I don't pick it up! I think it's 50 galleons everyday." Terady looked like she was about to cry but she continued, "I only have 1000 galleons and 50 of those are for my uniform!"

Hermione made Terady stand up. She lifted Terady's head so that they were face to face. "Let's go to our dorm and get ready for the ball. After all we want to get out make up and hair perfect. While we are doing that we can try to figure something out."

Terady sighed and nodded. "Alright, but I bet that I'm going to have to get a job like you suggested." 

The two girls went up to their dorm to get ready.

"Poor Terady, I hope she figures somethin' out. It'd really but a shame if she had to get job," said Ron.

Harry nodded and sighed. "Anyways, I'll tell you what was so funny." Harry explained every detail of what happened and how it happened.

"No way, mate! I can't believe it! Well, it's 'bout time that you two got together. No offense, but you were wicked obvious and Terady kept it hidden so it was hard to tell," Ron explained.

Harry nodded and looked up at the clock above the fireplace. It read 9:00 pm. "We've been talking for an hour. We should get ready now. I know we've still got an hour but I don't want to rush last minute."

Ron and Harry stood up and went to the boys' dorm to start getting ready for the ball.  
At 9:45 pm, Harry and Ron were back in the common room playing a quick game of wizard chess. They waited patiently for their dates but grew more impatient as the time drew closer to 10 pm.

Ron once again looked up at the clock over the fireplace only to find out that one minute had passed since the last time he look at the clock. "Where are they? The ball is going to start in 10 minutes." 

Harry was about to answer until he heard the girls' dorm door open and close. The two boys stared at Terady and Hermione as they walked down the steps to the common room.

Ron mumbled something inaudible about Hermione and quickly turned his attention to Terady once he saw his best friend's mouth wide open in awe. 

Terady was wearing a Dominica green dress that matched her eyes and the dove one her necklace, perfectly. The dress was strapless and it hugged Terady's small frame tightly. It reached to just above her knees and had a black lace finish at the bottom and a black lace ribbon around her waist, and her shoes were gold strapies. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun and two strands of curled hair famed her face. Her make up consisted of a light amount of gold eye shadow, a few gold sparkles on her cheeks, and clear glossy lip-gloss. The only jewelry she had on was the necklace that she had bought.

Hermione was wearing the dress and necklace she purchased along with her hair that hung down in loose curls down to her shoulders. Her shoes were silver slip-ons with a bit of a heel. For make-up, she had very light pink lipstick on and a tiny bit of red blush.

"Wow 'Mione! You look bloody amazing!" Ron said excitedly. She giggled then linked arms with him and they started towards the portrait.

Once Ron and Hermione left, Harry said, "Tera, you look absolutely stunning! No wonder you wanted me to wait till the dance to see you in your dress!" 

Terady smiled happily as Harry took her hand and lead her out the portrait. "You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Potter." 

Harry blushed and they walked in silence to the Great Hall. 

When the four Gryffindors arrived at the Great Hall, they discovered that the doors had not yet been opened so they made small talk and waited excitedly.

Five minutes later, the doors to the Great Hall opened slowly. The students started to enter and stand off to the side.

Once all the students were in, the doors once again closed and Professor Dumbledore stood up to make a small speak.

"I would like to welcome all the students to this magnificent ball that has been organized by the teachers. Now, we have a little surprise for all of you." Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat then continued, "We have placed all the names of the couples in the sorting hat and one shall be drawn to see who will start off the ball by having the first dance."

Most of the girls at Hogwarts shriek happily while the boys groaned. The Headmaster reached into the sorting hat and pulled out a piece of folded parchment.

"The couple that shall have the first dance is." He paused for dramatic affect then unfolded the parchment. "The couple is...Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Terady Quierdo.

Terady and Harry just stood there in shock. Everyone turned their attention to them and waited for the couple to get onto the dance area.

"Well, it's now or never," Harry said nervously as he took Terady's hand and lead her into the middle of the circle created by the students.

Terady nodded and placed her hands on Harry's shoulders. Following suit, Harry placed his hand apprehensively on Terady's waist.

Without any signal, the band started to play a slow song. The two nervous students started dancing while trying to hide the fact that they were scared out of their wits and pretty embarrassed at the fact that everyone was watching them.

About half way through the song, the couple started to relax and enjoy themselves. Terady laid her head on Harry's chest and gave a small smile. Harry placed his chin on top of Terady's head and they continued to dance.

"Hey, uh, guys?" They heard a voice say. They stopped dancing and turned to see who it was. Ron was standing there and looked like he was about to laugh.

Harry and Terady looked around and everyone was dancing quickly to a faster song.

"Oh, the song must have ended and we didn't notice," Terady said.

Harry nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, well, thanks Ron."

Ron smiled and walked off to go find Hermione.

Oh crap. I seriously hope no one other than Ron noticed. I'm as good as dead if word gets out that I dance with Harry. Terady sighed and waited out the awkward silence.

"Hey, um, do you want to go for a walk? It's getting kind of hot in here," Harry suggested.

"Sure, that would be lovely."

They both exited the the Great Hall without anyone noticing and headed for the Hogwarts gardens. The stars in the sky seemed to glow brighter than any other night. The moon bathed them in light as they walked silently through Hogwarts' beautiful garden.

They both stopped at the very center of the garden and stared at each other as Harry tried to remember what he asked her here for. Oh no! I've forgotten what I want to say! Uh, don't panic. Wait, now I remember! Harry thought in relief. 

"Terady, I just wanted to tell you that I really think you look extremely beautiful tonight. Um, well, I guess that's it. I'm not really sure why I asked you to come out here. I guess it's kinda noisy with the music playing," Harry blurted out quickly. 

Terady stood there smiling as thoughts went through her head. 'What was the point of this? Did he really get me to come out here for this? Gosh, maybe I should try and start a conversation before he says something stupid or I decide that maybe this is the right time to kill him.' Terady chuckled silently to herself.

Terady smiled and sighed. She frowned as she heard the announcement that this would be the last song. "We should get back or we might not get to dance again."

Harry shook his head and wrapped his arms around Terady's waist. "Let's dance here."

Terady nearly melted when he suggested that they dance here. She composed herself once again and wrapped her arms around his neck. The couple swayed softly to the song that was being played. The Weird Sisters had decided to play a muggle song for the end of the dance.

Both Harry and Terady closed their eyes and listened carefully to the words of the song being played.

Mandy Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind

Jonathan Whatever happened to Amelia Earheart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?

Both Did the captain of the Titanic cry?

Oh, Someday we'll know  
Mandy If love can move a mountain  
Both Someday we'll know  
Jonathan Why the sky is blue  
Both Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...

Mandy Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
Jonathan Or what the wind says when she cries?  
Mandy I'm speeding by the place that I met you

Both For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight 

Someday we'll know  
Mandy If love can move a mountain   
Both Someday we'll know  
Jonathan Why the sky is blue   
Both Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...   
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Someday we'll know  
Jonathan Why Samson loved Dalilah?  
Both One day I'll go  
Mandy Dancing on the moon  
Both Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...

Both Open up the world

Mandy I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow

Jonathan Watched the stars crash in the sea

Mandy If I can ask God just one question

Both Why aren't you here with me tonight?

Oh, Someday we'll know  
Jonathan If love can move a mountain  
Both Someday we'll know  
Mandy Why the sky is blue  
Both Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Someday we'll know   
Jonathan Why Samson loved Dalilah  
Both One day I'll go   
Mandy Dancing on the moon  
Both Someday you'll know   
That I was the one for you...

Once the song ended, Harry smiled down at Terady who still had her head on his chest. She lifted her head slowly and looked over Harry's shoulder. A look of pure fear made it's way onto her face.

Harry turned around but before he could get a good look at who it was, he was stunned and he slowly slipped out of consciousness.

-End of Chapter- 

Author's note: My, my, Harry is getting quite full of himself, isn't he? –laughs- Is anyone confused yet as to what is going on? No? Okay, if you say so. Anyways, I have no excuse other then laziness as to why this chapter took so long. Well, I guess it's partly because I had to shorten my list of ideas because other wise this fic would never be finished. I hope this chapter has met to your approval. I really hope you were mature enough to NOT cringe when they kissed. I really had to put that in there because I thought it would be a good way for her to answer his question. As soon as I get a break in homework I shall start on the next chapter. YAY! –harrypotterfan1247 XDD


	7. Chapter 7

Fredy - Thank you for the absolutely awesome review. I'm surprised that nobody has flamed my story yet! Anyways, you must really love caps lock, eh? –laughs- Joking. Anyways times two, I do love writing but I highly doubt that my writing is actually, um, Well, I can't think of the right word but I think my writing is a bit kiddy write now. I should try and find out what it takes but I've also set my heart on getting a job in government. I'll keep the writing option open though.

-------------------------

'A thick layer of fog had set over Privet Drive. The small child-around the age of nine-walked around unnoticed by the people in the houses.

The small boy with and odd scar and far too big clothing tried to find out what the flash of light had been just a few minutes previously. It was green and it looked oddly like a laser. It had almost hit him but missed by a mere few millimeters.

Harry was the boy's name, although his 'family' preferred to call him 'boy' or nothing at all. Harry continued to search until he saw a figure walking towards him at a turtle slow pace.

After what seemed like a few hours, the figure stopped in front of Harry. The man's face resembled a snake's face and his 's' came out in a hiss. 

"Harrrry Pooootterrrr, ssssssssssee what you have done to me? You sssshhhall pay for your inssssssolenccccccce." Harry found it very hard to understand the snake man but he listened anyways. "Come to me and we sssshhhall take care of your little problem. Jusssssst go toward the white light and you'll never have to feel pain ever again."

Harry shook his head and frowned. He didn't mind pain, it's not like he experienced a lot of it. He turned around and tried to run but the snake man grabbed onto his shirt and wouldn't let go. The more he struggled, the tighter the grip got.

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything!" Harry screamed.

The snake man laughed and just pushed Harry into the white light.'

Harry opened his eyes to find is vision blurred. He reached to his left side for his glasses but was only greeted with a hard cold surface. He sat up slowly, relieved to find that he was only in minimal pain. Harry squinted and looked around. From what he could see, he was in a cell type thing that was made out of stone.

He stood up and used the wall for support. Before he could start walking around, Lord Voldemort himself and a few Death Eaters arrived.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the boy-who-lived in the flessshhh. Not sssssso sssssstrong with out your pressssious Dumbldore now are you?" The Dark Lord hissed smugly. 

Harry didn't answer, he just looked around and realized that he was standing right next his glasses. He picked them up and placed them on his face. Harry grimaced when he saw Tom Riddle's face but didn't show his fear that was slowly rising.

"I ssssssee that you are not willing to talk. I'm ssssssure you want to talk to an old 'friend' of yourssssss. I'll sssssssend her in. Sssssshe hasssss been quite helpful in my quest to capture you." Tom Riddle exited the cell and a few minutes later he returned with another clocked Death Eater.

"Enjoy your little...chat." All of them, except for the new arrival, left.

Once he was sure they were gone, he asked the masked villain who she was and how did she know him. Instead of a response, he got a whimper and what sounded like a choked sob.

The girl slowly removed her mask. Harry was still unable to see her face so she removed the Death Eater clock.

Harry nearly fainted in pure shock of who it was. "Who...what...why? How could you? I thought...I thought you cared. You selfish little..."

"I know, I have no excuse. I should have said something I never meant to hurt you. I just want my parents back. I just want to live a normal life where I don't have to cheat and lie just to get what I want." Tears streamed down her face and she turned away so that Harry couldn't see how ashamed she was of herself.

"Crying's not going to make a difference! You still tricked me and used me! I thought I knew you better then that! We were such good friends! And what the hell are you talking about? Your parents are alive, Hermione!" Harry tried hard to not cross the cell and strangle the one person he thought was his friend. 

"They are but they don't love me. They never did. They think I should be more powerful like when we first found out I was a witch!" Hermione had turned around again and was now glaring daggers at Harry. "They think I'm worthless because I fell in love with a weak wizard! They think you're the greatest thing to ever happen! They think I should be dating you instead of Ron!" 

Harry gapped at her but once again gained his composure. This time he was far more mad then anyone had ever seen him. "Your mad because your parents thought you could be stronger, and thought that you should date me! ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BESTFRIENDS! AT LEAST YOU HAVE PARENTS! I'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH PAIN AND DEATH AND PEOPLE THAT I THOUGHT LOVED ME, FOR MY WHOLE LIFE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE UPSET JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOUR PARENTS ABUOT THEIR ISSUES!"

Hermione just shrugged. "So what, it doesn't matter anymore. All I need to do is complete my mission and my master shall grant me great power." 

Harry continued to glare at Hermione. "Oh, and what is your mission, oh unfaithful one?" Harry asked uninterested.

"I am faithful! Just not to you!" Hermione screeched. "My mission is none of your business so don't you even bother asking!" Hermione turned around and was about to leave but she turned to Harry again and asked, "I don't suppose you've ever hear of the Room of Visions, have you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and mental filed away the name of the room for later. Hermione once again headed for the cell door. Once she left, Harry slumped against a stone wall and once again slowly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts...

"Severus, would you be so kind as to owl the Ministry and inform them of Mr. Potter's kidnapping," the Headmaster requested as he contemplated over what Terady had told him, Snape, and McGonagall half an hour earlier.

"Albus, do you think it is wise to get the Ministry involved this early? Shouldn't we inform the Order first?" Professor McGonagall questioned nervously.

"Ah, yes, I was just about to inform the Order but I do believe that the Ministry might find it interesting that Tom has struck once again," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling as he tried to figure out how to rescue Harry. 

The Headmaster sent an owl to all the Order members. He waited patiently with Minerva McGonagall and wondered if he should send students home. After all, it Voldemort was able to get into Hogwarts, Hogwarts was no longer safe.

Soon Order members started flooing in. First the real Mad-eye Moody, then Remus Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Wesley, Tonks, and so on.

As soon as everyone arrived, Dumbledore announced what had happened. Every broke into horrified chatter. Many questioned Terady on what she had seen and who the Death Eaters were.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone stopped talking. "Please, we do not have enough time to chat, we need a plan that will not fail. I do believe that Severus knows the location of Tom Riddle's newest hide out." 

Snape nodded and stepped forward. "The Dark Lord is at the Riddle Mansion. He thought it was a good place since it has already been searched and there are multiple cells in the basement. Mr. Potter is more or less in one of those cells."

"How are we going to get in there? He must have enough Death Eaters to cover every square inch of the Riddle Mansion!" Tonks asked commented curiously.  
"Patience, my dear. We must first find out who helped the Death Eaters onto Hogwarts property in the first place." Dumbledore waited for any suggestions.

"It could be anyone! Wait, now that I think of it, Ron had owled earlier because he wanted to know if there was something wrong with Hermione. She had been acting strangely and he thought she might be sick but she wouldn't tell him," Mr. Wesley said thoughtfully.

A look of realization hit Dumbledore's face. He rarely lost his composer and this was one of those rare times. "I remember Ms. Granger asking permission to go to Hogsmead this evening. I asked her why and she hesitated before telling me that she needed some supplies for an upcoming transfiguration project."

Professor McGonagall shook her head sadly. "I haven't mentioned a project to anyone since the last assignment. That assignment was due a week ago." 

No one spoke. After all, who would have thought that 'Hermione Granger' would have been the cause for the kidnapping of on of her closest friends.

They continued to stand there in silence until Terady spoke up, "Can we please try and get Harry back? I don't care who the cause was, I just don't want to find him dead when we do finally go and get him!"

The Headmaster sighed and nodded sadly. "I think we should all get a good nights rest before we attempt at rescuing Mr. Potter. I believe that this will be much harder then we all may think it is."

The group mumbled in agreement. Only Terady was shocked that they weren't going to do something. She ran out of the office as silent tears made their way down her face. She ran as fast as she could to Gryffindor tower.

When she finally reached it, she entered and found that only Ron, Neville, and Ginny were awake.

"Terady! What's wrong? Where's Harry? What's going on?" Ginny asked franticly.

Terady let out a few choked sobs before sitting by the dieing fire. "He...he was kidnapped. We were outside and Death Eaters came and took him away." Terady let lose another round of tears. "I went to Dumbledore and they found out who let the Death Eaters it."

"Who the hell was stupid enough to let Death Eaters in? Whoever it was, I'll ring their neck!" Ron stated angrily.

"I...I highly doubt that, Ron. It was...it was...," Terady shuttered and continued. "It was Hermione. I can't believe it but it was!"

The room was deathly quiet all of a sudden. Nobody dared to move. Out of all of them, except for Terady, Ron was the most shocked.

"No! It can't be Hermione! Hermione would never do something stupid like becoming a Death Eater! She's muggle born! They would never accept her! Not Hermione...," Ron had finally calmed down and trailed off sadly. Ginny hugged her older brother. He smiled at her and nodded towards Terady to continue.

"They won't get him tonight! They said to wait until tomorrow! What if it's too late tomorrow! What if he's already dead!" Terady breathed in a shaky breath and slowly started to calm down. "We have to do something, and quick. I say we go to the Riddle Mansion, where he's held capture, and get him ourselves."

The other three nodded in confidence. The four of them started to devise a plan to get them in and out with as little commotion as possible. The night wore on and once they were done, the bells on the clocks in the common room chimed that it was now midnight.

"Do you think this'll work? I mean, there are gotta be a lot of Death Eaters there," Neville commented apprehensively.

Everyone sat in silence and contemplated that thought. They looked at one another and with four quick nods, they headed out the portrait.

All of them walked in complete silence. Not only because they didn't want to get caught, but they feared for their lives and Harry's life. Would they be too late? How long will it take? Would they even survive without getting hurt too badly? All these questions ran threw their heads as they finally reached the doors that would not be able to protect them anymore. 

"It's now or never. We can either chicken out or be Gryffindors," Ginny whispered as if she were telling a secret. No one answered her. The four students just continued down the path to Hogsmead where they would go to the rent a broom shop. From there, they would travel to the one place that brought them the most fear at the moment, Riddle Mansion.

After convincing the rent-a-broom manager that it was very important that they rent brooms, they were in the air and about half an hour away from the Riddle Mansion. Nobody understood why they were doing this but after Terady's pleas, no one was able to back down. It kind of surprised them how much she cared, in a freaky sort of way.

They spotted the house underneath them so they flew to the forest and landed. With a few well placed silencing charms and they were on their way to save Harry.

Once they reached the edge of the woods they searched the area around to back door of the mansion for ant sign of it being guarded. Ginny mumbled a couple of spells to make sure there were no invisibility cloaks or invisibility potions being used.

The coast was clear. The four nervous Gryffindors walked towards that back door as quickly and as quietly as they could possibly manage.

The small window on the door was cracked so they were able to hear when a group of five Death Eaters walked into the hallway from a room in the Mansion.

"Time's running out, can't we just kill him?" A female Death Eater whined.

"No, not yet. We have to find the room of visions. The Dark Lord said that we were allowed to do anything to him as long as we find out about the room. That old fool must have told him something," another Death Eater stated firmly.

The four students looked at each other and gave the silent okay to start stunning the Death Eaters. 

The curses flew and hit their targets within a matter of seconds. The Death Eaters never knew what hit them. From what the Gryffindors gathered, there were no alarms or spells to notify the other Death Eaters of intruders. That was a big plus for their side. 

"Let's move," Terady ordered in a whisper. Just because they couldn't hear anyone didn't mean that they could risk it. 

The four tip-toed towards an open door and looked through it. Just their luck, they found a set of stairs that lead downstairs. Before the headed down them, Neville cast a radar spell on each of their hands so they would know if any Death Eaters were within an eight foot range. "It's just something Gran taught me over the summer."

The stair way was dark but it was better then being caught. It seemed like hours before they reached the bottom. TO their surprise, no Death Eaters were stationed at the bottom of the steps. They checked their radars and spotted a group of ten Death Eaters stationed outside a door five feet to their left.

They once again tip-toed quietly. They looked around the corner and spotted the group. No sooner did the curses start to fly did the killing curse from the death Eaters. Terady and Ron managed to take down six out of the ten. Ginny took down three and Neville took down one before he was hit with a stunner.

The trio unfroze Neville and walked quickly towards the unprotected door. They listened for the sound of foot steps and checked their radars. They were safe for the time being. They unlocked the door with a simple spell and nearly fainted at the sight.

Hermione stood at one end of the cell with her wand raised, apparently she hadn't heard the commotion outside. She had and evil smirk on her face. Harry was crumpled on the floor defenseless. He was bleeding quite a bit and whimpering every time he tried to move.

"So it's true!" Ron shouted accidentally.

Hermione whipped around to face the group of four. She looked shocked but that shock soon turned into pure anger. "Who did you get in here?" She asked while pointing her wand at them. "Do those fools know how to do anything right?" Hermione continued to ramble on how incompetent the other Death Eaters.

Terady took advantage of Hermione's distracted state and stunned her. Hermione feel with a loud thump. "Well, this wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I have a feeling this isn't the last we've heard of Hermione Granger." Terady glared at the frozen girl for a short while longer before rushing to her boyfriend's aid.

Ron, Ginny, and Neville went over to Hermione and tried to figure out what to do with her. They thought of several different ways to make her pay but they thought it'd be best to bind her to the wall instead. After that, they turned to find Terady talking softly to Harry. The trio went outside and decided to keep watch.

"It's okay, Harry. It's me, Terady, and Ron, Ginny, and Neville are outside keeping watch. We're going to get you out of here and keep you safe," Terady said in effort to calm the shaking boy down. She sighed sadly and used a spell to clean off the blood in order to identify where he was actually bleeding. There were only a few cuts on his arms and neck, the main source of his bleeding was cause by the large gash on the top of his head. Terady ripped the hem of her robes and used it as a makeshift bandage. She helped Harry to his feet and they made their way towards the exit of the cell.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ron asked Terady after her and Harry had finally gotten out of the cell. 

"Yeah, he should be okay. Although, Ron, would you please hold him up? I don't think my knees can stand the weight anymore," Terady pleaded. Ron took Harry from Terady and she smiled gratefully. "Thanks, no offense to him, but man is he heavy."

The four unharmed students laughed but stopped when a swarm of Death Eaters came towards them at and alarmingly fast speed. Their wands raised, the Death Eaters were about to start casting spells when all of a sudden a Death Eater fell. The Death Eaters stopped in confusion. They looked at the children when more Death Eaters started falling but none of the children had their wands raised. They looked behind them and found Dumbledore and the rest of the Order casting curses and hexes.

The Death Eaters didn't stand a chance. After a short five minute battle, all Death Eaters were down and none of the Order was hurt.

"Ronald Wesley! How dare you sneak out and risk being killed! I don't care if it was to help, you should have at lease made your sister stay behind!" Mrs. Wesley scolded.

"I'm sorry Mum but you should have seen Harry before Terady fixed him up! Hermione really hurt him," Ron tried to defend himself.

Mrs. Wesley sighed and nodded. "It's alright. I guess you aren't little children anymore. Now come on, we need to apperate out of here are get Harry some help."

"Where is Ms. Granger?" Professor Dumbledore questioned. Terady pointed into the cell and Lupin went it. He came out a minute later with an unconscious Hermione in his arms. He then apperated out of the Riddle Mansion.

"Each of you hold onto the arm of an adult and we'll all apperate out of here. I'll take Harry," Mr. Wesley ordered. He took Harry from Ron and apperated to Hogsmead. Terady held onto Professor Dumbledore and in a matter of seconds they were in Hogsmead. Ron, Ginny, and Neville all appeared a few minutes later.

Nobody spoke on the way back to the castle. As soon as they reached the doors, Terady ran as fast as she could to the infirmary. She ignored the calls of the others, she just had to see if Harry was going to be okay.

The infirmary was deathly quite. Terady was afraid that she would awaken it's occupants if she walked to loudly. Madame Pomfrey spotted her but just pointed towards the bed farthest from the entrance.

Tears once again found their way into her eyes when Terady saw Harry's motionless body. Only the steady rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was indeed alive. She pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down. She held his hand and watched as he continued to sleep. Sleep soon caught up to her and she too fell into a deep slumber.

-End Of Chapter-

Author's Note: HAHAHAHA! I bet you all thought it was going to be Terady! Well, HA, I guess you were shocked. I told my friend at school and she was shocked as hell because she thought it was going to be Terady as well. I'm sorry to all of those who love Hermione but I'm not a huge Hermione fan. In fact, she annoys me quite a bit, but that is just my opinion. Anyways, I'd like to that Fredy once again because you are also the reason I decided to update faster. It's always nice to get super nice reviews. Not that the other reviews weren't nice, I just thought that it was funny that the suggestion becoming a writer came up.

-harrypotterfan1247 D

P.S. The story isn't done yet! I've got some more action to put in the story first. I know that this is a lovely ending but don't you want to find out what's so important about the room of visions? –laughs- Please continue to R&R! Love y'all!


End file.
